Porque definitivamente no te soporto Hijioki
by natalia clow
Summary: one-shot shônen-ai Spoler muerte de Mitsuba.Un accidente con el Joui termina dejando a Sougo y a Hijikata muy heridos.En ese periodo de recuperación hace que Sougo sea sincero con Hijikata y dejando de lado a su hermana,quiere que Hijiakta lo mire a él.


**BUENO… DESPUÉS DE HABERME PUESTO ALGO EMO CON RESPECTO A LOS CAPITULOS 88 Y 89 DE GINTAMA… DECIDÍ HACER UN HIJIKATA x OKITA CON ALGO DE HIJIKATA x MITSUBA ME PARECIÓ QUE AQUELLA HISTORIA TENÍA CONOTACIONES YAOI MÁS PROFUNDAS DE LO QUE PARECIA POR LO QUE ME DIJE… CHANGOS *MIRADA MALICIOSA* AQUÍ TENGO QUE HACER LA RE HISTORIA TRAGICA Y PUES AGREGANDO AL CASO SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO ESA PAREJA… HE AQUÍ EL PRODUCTO DE MI AMOR.**

**Por cierto tengo blog wii! les invito a que se pasen y vean los proyectos que tengo para el mes y XD miren lo demás **

**.com/ **

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

**PORQUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TE SOPORTO**

-Hijikata-san.-Decía molesto Okita al ver la actitud que tenía después de la muerte de su hermana- ¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí lo siento.

Ahí estaba de nuevo siendo incapaz de por lo menos pelear con Sougo y ahora estaba con la fea costumbre de su inconsciente por acariciarle la cabeza. Estaba deprimido si quería ser sincero consigo mismo. La verdad, hacía mucho tiempo no se perdonaba no poder hacer feliz a Mitsuba. Muchas veces vio reflejado en Sougo a Mitsuba y odiaba aquello. Ya sabía que es lo peor que podía hacer, no quería que Sougo se diera cuenta de eso. Se había dejado golpear más a menudo por parte de él, quizás, porque quería hacerlo feliz si esa fuera una manera. Lo había pensado muchas veces y siempre había llegado a la conclusión, de que trataría de hacer a Sougo más feliz, para expiarse por no haber podido hacer feliz a Mitsuba.

Desde que había muerto Mitsuba, Sougo se había mostrado cada vez, más y más agresivo, pero Hijikata no decía nada incluso, cuando el mismo Kondo-san le había pedido el favor de que averiguara que era lo que pasaba con Sougo.

-Vamos Hijikata-san, al parecer hay representantes de Joui por allá.

-Sí.

Botando su cigarrillo y aplastándolo con el pie, sacudió su cabeza mientras hacía que todas las ideas raras desaparecieran. Apretó el mango de la katana, mientras la sacaba lentamente. Se fue acercando al punto de encuentro entre los Joui y al parecer otro grupo revolucionario. Sacando la katana y mirando a Sougo de forma afirmativa, se lanzaron sobre las personas que estaban intercambiando al parecer mercancía.

Las miradas sorpresivas que vieron a los dos uniformados, se repusieron rápido e inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de ataque. Repentinamente uno de los integrantes del Joui tomó a Okita por detrás, mientras que rápidamente Hijikata al intentar salvarlo fue atacado en una de sus piernas por la katana del tan ya reconocido revolucionario Katsura Kotarou.

-Bien, bien.-Dijo Katsura blandiendo su katana.- Elizabeth lleva a los señores de shinsegumi a la base del final del puerto.

Okita como pudo se deshizo del agarre de la persona que tenía atrás y fieramente se fue corriendo contra Katsura, pero este, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sacó una bomba y la botó contra el suelo, creando una ola expansiva que hizo que Okita retrocediera cubriéndose el rostro. El calor se hizo insoportable y Okita retrocediendo se cubrió la cara, en ese momento el calor se disipó y Okita pudiendo abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

-Maldición.-Masculló mientras observaba pro los alrededores tratando de buscar alguna pista. –El cabrón de HIjikata se dejó atrapar por el Joui.

Sonriendo macabramente se sacudió y dando la vuelta como si fuese a irse, una mueca deformó su rostro. ¿En verdad iba a dejar a Hijikata? ¿Debería buscarlo? ¿Debería traer refuerzos? Apretando una mano con fuerza, cogió su katana y se dirigió hacia el final del puerto. Katsura había dicho que ahí estarían, pero, ¿En verdad estarían ahí?

Hijikata se intentaba incorporar pero no podía. Estaba seguro que la herida de una simple katana en su pierna no iba a detenerlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué no se podía mover?

-¡Oh! Pues bien, al parecer la droga hizo efecto, pero aún por si las moscas, te ataremos.

Hijikata movía su boca como si tuviera algo en ella, algo de sabor horrible y quizás eso se llamaba "Ego herido" no podía creer que estuviera en esa situación tan estúpida con los Joui. Su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y quitando una quemadura que pasó con la explosión y la pierna herida, estaba bien, podía luchar.

Lo dejado en una esquina del lugar, que no sabía cuál era, atado y drogado. Estaba cansado, mucho, tanto que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Espera, no, algo estaba mal, quizás lo iba a matar mientras dormía, no podía dormir, no podía…

Cayendo en la inconsciencia, Elizabeth se fue con Katsura, escribiéndole que ya Hijikata había quedado dormido. Katsura suspiró aliviado y dando la orden de retirada, dejó a Hijikata solo.

Okita estaba desesperado corriendo al final de puerto, si alguien debía matar a Hijikata debía ser él, de igual forma sería una deshonra que el Vice-comandante fuese asesinado tan estúpidamente, por eso tenía que salvar la reputación del Shinsegumi.

Vio que una columna de humo ascendía lentamente al final de puerto y dejándose llevar, pensó que ahí estaba Hijikata. Corrió desesperadamente hacia la columna de humo y vio que estaba siendo incendiada una bodega. Abrió los ojos tratando de captar la imagen y rasgando su chaqueta del Shinsegumi, se la puso en la cara para evitar que el calor incandescente le evitara ver.

Con su katana se abrió paso a través de la llamas y llegando al fondo de la bodega, no vio nada. ¿Acaso no estaba Hijikata-san en ese lugar? El calor estaba siendo demasiado intenso y para su desgracia, había tumbado muchas cosas de su camino a Hijikata-san, por lo cual se había quedado atrapado, no le quedaba más que avanzar hacia la pared de atrás e intentar cortarla con su katana.

Unos cortes limpios se hundieron en la pared, era posible romperla. Siguió intensamente cortando la pared y poco a poco, está fue cediendo, hasta que al fin, se abrió una parte de la pared, pero para desgracia de Okita, era muy pequeña para que él pudiera pasar.

Siendo afectado por el humo del incendio, poco a poco se fue mareando y mientras tosía, se le hacía difícil cortar la pared. De repente su conciencia se fue perdiendo y lo último que logró ver, fue como la pared, se empezó a desmoronar por culpa de las fisuras que él le había hecho, después de eso, todo fue negro.

Dolía respirar, sentía como su garganta se desgarraba cada vez que tosía y sintiendo un dolor profundo en el pecho, se tocó en ese lugar. Sintió un tubo, lo tocó delicadamente y siguiendo el camino con los dedos, vio que llegaba a su boca y de ahí seguía derecho a su garganta. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y viendo el techo blanco, se asustó. Intentó incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta que tenía una pierna enyesada. Su pánico aumentó y comenzó a gritar como podía, trataba de mover el cuerpo, pero los tubos del suero y medicina, le hacían doler las articulaciones y el tubo en su garganta le hacía desesperar, haciéndolo creer llegar a la asfixia, de repente vio como llegaban señoritas corriendo, mientras le administraban alguna clase de inyección que poco a poco, lo fue debilitando.

Ahora no era el momento para que lo sedaran, era el momento en que le explicaran que carajos había pasado. Intentaba articular palabra pero el tubo se lo impedía y ahora estaba tratando de respirar pero, estaba cada vez más relajado y se quedo tranquilo dejando que las maquinas hicieran todo por él. De repente apareció una figura conocida, pero, no podía enfocarla bien.

-Sougo… ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Okita se esforzaban sobrehumanamente para enfocar la figura que ya sabía que era Kondo-san. La pregunta era estúpida, como todo lo que venía de ese hombre, pero, era tan increíblemente necesaria, que le alegro la pregunta.

Sin poderse mover mucho asintió levemente, mientras que sintió una mano que tocaba la suya.

-Recupérate pronto, tú y Toushi nos hacen mucha falta.

Trató de mostrar su sorpresa ¿Qué había pasado con Hijikata-san? Lo habían encontrado por lo que había dicho Kondo-san, pero ¿Cómo estaba? Sintió mucha ira, pero, el sedante lo venció y cerrando los ojos, de nuevo quedó dormido.

De nuevo estaba en aquella escena que toda su vida lo había torturado hasta el cansancio. Su hermana expresaba su amor por Hijikata-san , mientras que él a pesar de que la rechazaba, bien sabía que la amaba también, entonces como algo salido de la realidad, Hijikata-san tomaba a su hermana y la besaba dulcemente y mientras él intentaba detenerlos Kondo-san aparecía y le detenía mientras le dejaba ver como Hijikata-san suspiraba mientras amaba a su hermana. Toda su vida, ese había su gran temor y a la vez, su gran deseo. Sabía que su hermana hubiese sido muy feliz con Hijikata-san, pero él no. Era otra cosa que él le había quitado.

Siempre se desvanecía la imagen de Hijikata-san tomando a su hermana, para dejarlo en la más miserable soledad. Sentía dolor y mucho porque a pesar de que Hijikata-san le había quitado absolutamente todo, hasta el último momento, nunca ni siquiera pensó en llevarlo con él, por eso, se había quedado en la más mísera soledad.

Miraba envidioso todo lo que Hijikata-san tenía y al él le faltaba, quizás más de una vez pensó que poder llegar a ser el Vice-comandante, le fuese a dar el mismo aire que Hijikata-san y de esa forma no fuese a ser opacado por él.

Intentarlo asesinar, intentarlo degradar, traicionarlo, tantas cosas había hecho y aún así parecía una figura tan inalcanzable que sólo la ira dominaba aquellos sentimientos que tenía por él. La ira poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que un dolor intenso fue lo que le hizo dar cuenta de que estaba despertado.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos era un techo naranja, quizás por la luz del sol, quizás porque en verdad era naranja, bueno, la verdad no importaba. Un sonido constante llegaba a sus oídos y le hizo entender que eran sus golpes de vida. De nuevo intento moverse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo como nada y notó que ya no tenía el tubo en la garganta.

Sus ojos observaban más detalladamente todo y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Una cortina le separaba al parecer de otra cama y también se escuchaba provenir de ahí otro sonido que hacia notable la vida de la otra persona.

El dolor le tenía paralizado, pero, a la vez, sentía que podía con un poco de esfuerzo levantarse para irse. Intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas y poco a poco, lo fue logrando. La gran cantidad de tubos que suministraban suero y medicamentos a su cuerpo, se fueron tiñendo de rojo dado a que la sangre se devolvía por ahí. Sintiendo el ardor con esfuerzo, tomó el timbre de la enfermera y lo oprimió varias veces. Después de un tiempo, apareció el cuerpo de una mujer que rápidamente lo obligaba a acostarse otra vez y esta vez, sin sedarlo, le colocó analgésicos y cambio la bolsa del suero.

Rápidamente la mujer dijo algo que fue incompresible para Okita y luego llegó un medico. Después de la revisión del médico, notó que sus sentidos estaban nublados. No podía escuchar bien y la visión la tenía un poco borrosa. Le habían hecho entender que había sido por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y por el humo que aspiró, pero aún así, estaba tremendamente preocupado.

Al rato después, se oscureció la habitación, al parecer se había hecho de noche. Llegó Kondo-san, pero vio que se dirigía era a la cama del al lado. Los ojos de Okita siguieron la figura conocida y escuchando aquellos susurros que cada vez se hacían más claros, escuchaba a Kondo-san darle palabras de ánimo, al parecer a Hijikata-san.

-Vamos, despierta Toushi, no puedes quedarte inconsciente.

Okita comenzó a articular palabras que eran incomprensibles, la voz no le salía. Los labios trataban de seguir pronunciando pero, definitivamente no podía. Intentaba moverse pero no podía. Kondo-san se separó de aquella cama y se fue a la de él.

-Sougo…-Susurró con su amable voz.-Me alegra que hayas despertado.

Okita intentó responder, pero rápidamente fue callado por Kondo-san quien le decía que no se forzara a hablar.

-Sé lo que me quiere decir y sólo te puedo responder que no lo sé. Los doctores dicen que es al parecer una sobredosis de alguna droga utilizada por el Joui, pero al parecer fue él quien te salvó.

Okita fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero, rápidamente fue callado por Kondo-san.

-No me preguntes, porque tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta cómo fue. Lo único que te puedo decir con certeza es que nosotros nos enteramos de ustedes cuando ya estaban en el hospital.

Okita bajo la mirada y tratando de pasar saliva, se quedo ahí pensado. Ya estaba arto de todo. Hijikata-san le quitaba todo ya ahora, lo salvaba, pero aún así se sentía vacía esa acción. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué era lo que hacía que Hijikata-san le aguantara siempre todo lo que él hacía y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que era por su hermana. Quizás en alguna parte del momento se sintiera celoso de su hermana porque, también quería verse reflejado en los ojos de Hijikata-san como Okita Sougo no como el hermano menor de Mitsuba, pero sabía que hasta en esos mismos instantes que había sido salvado por Hijikata-san había sido para expiarse con su hermana.

Detestaba ese tipo de relación ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era tan insignificante que no merecía ni siquiera un reconocimiento? Estaba arto, tenía ganas de llorar de la ira, peor, simplemente no lo haría. Kondo-san vio su expresión y simplemente se retiro, pero antes de irse, corrió la cortina que conectaba con la cama de Hijikata-san y dejó todo al descubierto.

-Sougo, está bien. Creo que esta vez sí fue demasiado lejos por ti.

Sougo quería gritar unas cuantas cosas que no serían nada agradables ¿Por él? Oh vamos, sólo lo había hecho por su hermana, por hacerla feliz a través de él. Para simplemente sentirse bien con él mismo por el simple hecho de nunca haber podido estar con su hermana.

Apretó su puño y débilmente volteó la cabeza para el lado contrario y se quedo mirando hacia la pared.

-Sougo, está vez… no seas injusto con Toushi.

Apretando los dientes, Sougo no fue capaz de mirar y se limitó a ignorar a aquellas palabras que para bien o para mal, le habían calado.

Cuando vio que Kondou-san se había ido, volteó el rostro a donde estaba Hijikata-san y se quedo mirándolo. En verdad se había hecho mucho daño. Varias maquinas al parecer trabajaban por mantenerlo vivo, mientras que estaba enyesado en una de las piernas y al parecer, tenía costillas rotas. Le dio impresión ver al siempre activo Hijikata-san siendo derrotado por la debilidad. Un estado de esos, era algo que nunca pensó para su superior.

Se veía tan apacible a pesar de las heridas, que se preguntaba si en verdad estaba vivo. No podía evitar sentir algo en su interior, tan escurridizo como una serpiente, se deslizaba por todo su ser y lo hacía sentir asqueado de ello. Hijikata-san no podía ser débil y verlo en ese estado sólo le producía asco, porque ese no era el Hijikata-san que conocía.

Proteger algo, proteger a alguien, siempre te da la suficiente fuerza para continuar pero, a la vez te vuelve más débil. Siempre pondrás a esa persona sobre ti y tu punto débil se volverá esa persona, entonces, ¿Adonde quería llegar Hijikata-san salvándolo? Quizás sólo hubiese sido instinto o simplemente compasión, pero, quería que ese gesto significara algo más.

Quizás no era momento para decirlo pero, quizás estaba agradecido.

-Hijikata-san ¿Podrías por favor de dejar de hacer eso?

Sonrió de manera cansada mientras veía que Hijikata-san no respondía a nada de lo que hacía. Mirando hacia el techo que se había teñido de oscuridad cerró sus ojos y se puso a dormir.

El ruido era insoportable, los metales chocaban y los susurros parecían gritos, el molesto sonido que insistentemente sonaba una y otra vez y el sonido de los líquidos fluir ¿Qué estaba pasando? Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y vio las sombras que se movían en la pared, volteo el rostro y se dio cuenta de que había muchas personas alrededor del cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Enfocó bien y mirando cuidadosamente se dio cuenta de que estaban atendiendo a Hijikata-san. Cuando escuchaba el sonido de la maquina, se le hacía lejano y tortuoso ¡¿Acaso Hijikata-san se estaba muriendo? La angustia tomó su razón y comenzó a gritar. Se dio cuenta que su voz había regresado y su garganta estaba muy seca.

Las enfermeras voltearon asustada al ver que el otro paciente comenzaba a gritar.

-¡Hijikata imbécil si te atreves a morir, mi hermana nunca te lo perdonara ni yo tampoco!

Seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo ese bastardo ya había hecho lo había salvado, no podía morirse así como así. Las enfermeras al verlo tan desesperado, sacaron una ampolleta con droga mientras que iban rápidamente dirigiéndose a Okita que no dejaba de gritar.

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte, deja que me escuche el imbécil ese.

-A…quien…

Un susurro fue suficiente para callar todo el alboroto que había en la sala. Todos posaron sus ojos sobre Hijikata-san, quien había susurrado mostrando que ya estaba de nuevo consciente

Los ojos de Okita se humedecieron y dejando escuchar los leves susurros de Hijikata-san, se tragó sus lágrimas y siguió insultándolo.

-No… soy… un imbé…

La voz se apagó mientras que Hijikata-san se devolvía al mundo de la inconsciencia. Okita se calló mientras que miraba con ira a Hijikata-san y volteándose, unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla.

La noche se volvió una inesperada temporada de insomnio, se escuchaba a los doctores diciendo que tendrían que hacer de nuevo un lavado para sacar lo que quedaba en su interior de la droga.

Okita poco a poco se dejó llevar por los sonidos de las voces y se enteró de la, no tan favorable, condición de Hijikata-san. Dado a la sobredosis, no están seguros de que él cuerpo responda según lo que tienen pensado, por lo que no están seguro que medicamentos administrar hasta saber que tipo de droga utilizaron e Hijikata-san. El momento de consciencia que había tenido hacía unos momentos daba esperanza a los médicos, pero, no se fiaban mucho de ese hecho.

-Hijikata imbécil, Hijikata imbécil, Hijikata eres un completo imbécil.

Las palabras de Okita rebotaban por toda la habitación y sólo eran respondidas por el silencio. No había nada más que hacer sólo quedaba esperar.

Poco a poco, la mañana se fue acercando y un nuevo control llegaba, las enfermeras tomaban su temperatura y comprobaban el suero y el medicamento, también el estado de las maquinas y viendo que todo estaba bien, se iban con Hijikata-san.

Miraba detalladamente su cara y veía que no había cambiado desde que se había dormido antes. Lo estaban empezando a mover para trasladarlo. Okita miró por última vez a Hijikata-san y se perdió tras las puertas. Ahora estaba solo en aquella habitación, donde sólo quedaba su rencor y su odio. No quería seguir pensando porque sabía que seguir haciéndolo, encontraría más de una razón para amar a Hijikata-san y no quería, no debía y no tenía.

La maldita punzada en su pecho se había convertido en una tormenta imparable contra su razón y pronto se vio deseando ver la figura del inmóvil e impasible Hijikata-san a su lado, por lo menos así podía insultarlo.

Una enfermera llegó después recogiendo uno de los aparatos que había estado conectado a Hijikata-san.

-Oye…-susurró Okita- ¿Cómo está Hijikata-san?

-Oh… él, bueno, estará bien una vez hagamos el lavado y podamos identificar qué tipo de droga usaron en él.

-Ese bastardo no morirá ¿Verdad?

-No está en mí decidirlo… Depende de la fuerza del paciente.

Y saliendo de la habitación, había dejado a Okita en la más mísera angustia. No podía pensar más, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, estaba esperando a que la situación mejorara, quería ver a Hijikata-san.

EL tiempo fue pasando y Hijikata-san no volvió a la habitación. Le preguntaba a las enfermeras y ellas simplemente no daban razón, algunas le respondían con evasivas y las otras simplemente decían que no podían dar esa información. Lo que más le angustiaba era que nadie le confirmaba si Hijikata-san estaba muerto o en coma o se había despertado o cualquier otra posibilidad.

Así pasó un mes. Okita fue sacado de la sección de cuidados intensivos y fue llevado a una habitación normal, recibía la constante visita de todos los del shinsegumi y siempre que preguntaba sobre Hijikata-san, nadie le daba respuesta. Decidió rendirse y dejar de preguntar.

Aquella tarde parecía que se hubiese transformado en noche de un momento a otro, las grandes y grises nubes había cubierto todo el cielo y comenzando a llover fuertemente, no dio oportunidad para ver el atardecer.

-De nuevo lloviendo ¿Eh?

Okita que miraba constantemente hacia su ventana desde hacía un mes o más o menos, le molestaba aquellos días que ya no podía ver el cielo o la gente caminando por la calle. Unos pasos a su izquierda le hicieron espabilar y mirando hacia la puerta vio a Hijikata-san entrar por la puerta.

La respiración se le fue, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo y captando mejor la imagen, lo vio con muletas y una venda en su cabeza.

-Hiji…kata-san.-Susurró Okita que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Vengo a cobrarme tus asquerosos gritos que me diste hace rato. No soy un imbécil ¿Entendido?

Okita volteando la cara hacia la ventana, quiso esconder sus lágrimas, pero supo que Hijikata-san se había percatado de ellas antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Lo siento por dejar que supieras nada de mi condición por este tiempo.

La frase que dijo lo hizo voltear y viendo que se acercaba hacia él, se quedo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-No quería que te enteraras que estuve en terapias de recuperación.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo siento Sougo.

Okita frunciendo el ceño, se quedo mirando hacia sus piernas y sacudiendo su cabeza se quedó en silencio viendo a Hijikata-san.

-Detesto esto ¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacerlo?

-¿Eh?

-Mira Hijikata-san, déjate de hacer el héroe. No tenías porque haberme salvado, eso no va hacer que la carga con mi hermana disminuya ¿Sabes?

Los ojos de Hijikata-san se abrieron a más no poder mientras después de su sorpresa, sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Así que lo sabías?

-Eres demasiado obvio. Quiero decirte que no tengo nada que agradecerte por salvarme.

-No estaba buscando que me agradecieras, ni que lloraras por mí.

-Pero, a pesar de que no pienso agradecerte, si tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

-¿Eh?

-Hijikata-san te odio y mucho.

-Eso… ya lo sé.

-No, no lo sabes. Quería que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Tuve este mes para pensar y a mi cabeza llegaron muchas ideas. Tú… te llevaste todo lo que quería.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice acaso?

-Tú… te llevaste a mi hermana, te llevaste a Kondou-san, te llevaste al Shinsegumi y me dejaste solo.

-Pero… ¿De qué carajos me estás hablando?

-Cállate y escucha. Hijikata-san alguna vez deseé que tú te quedaras con mi hermana, alguna vez deseé poder competir contigo, alguna vez deseé que en tus ojos mi figura no fuera el reflejo de mi hermana, pero, ahora deseo otra casa ¿Hijikata-san alguna vez has pensado en dejarlo todo por hacer a alguien feliz?

-Sougo… no entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando.

-Sí… sí que lo entiendes y muy bien. Yo sé lo que estás pensando Hijikata-san, lo sé muy bien. Desde que murió mi hermana, has decidido hacer todo por hacerme feliz, has arriesgado tu vida y hasta estabas evitando que yo me preocupara por tu condición y ¿Todo para qué? Para que tu jodida consciencia quedara tranquila después de haberle privado a mi hermana cualquier oportunidad de vivir. Eres lo peor.

-Sougo… pero…

-¡No! ¡Nada de peros! Estoy cansado, estoy cansado que nunca hayas pensado siquiera un poco en mí y hayas creído que ahora haciendo feliz al hermano de tu carga, vayas a aliviarte de ello. Si no pudiste hacer feliz a mi hermana carga con ello, no creas que puedes expiarte conmigo. Si quieres vivir, no cargues con lo que pudiste hacer antes y eso incluye ver en mí el reflejo de mi hermana, una persona a la cual a pesar de querer hacer más por ella, simplemente hiciste lo peor.

-Sougo… ¿Eres feliz?

-¿Eh?... ¿No me has escuchado o qué?

-¿Lo eres?

-No lo sé.

-Sí… lo sabes, hasta estado defendiendo al Shinsegumi, a tu hermana, a Kondo-san a todos, porque en verdad quieres mantener todo lo que te hace feliz.

-Yo…

-Puede que yo no esté incluido en la lista, pero, te recuerdo, que tu también me salvaste una vez.

-¿Qué?

-Sougo… gracias.

-Hiji… kata… Hijikata-san… eres un imbécil.

-Lo soy, soy un imbécil que quiere cuidar lo que puede y que quiere llegar a perdonarse alguna vez, por no haber hecho feliz a tu hermana y no haberme hecho feliz a mi también.

-¿Y yo?

-Sougo… tú no me necesitas.

-¡¿Quién dijo que no? Siempre quise, que me llevaras contigo y que no me dejaras solo en aquel oscuro mundo donde sólo tú eras la luz.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No más… Hijiakata-san… si no piensas verme a mí como Okita Sougo y no como el hermano menor de Mitsuba, entonces lárgate.

-Siempre te he visto.

-Sí… como el hermano de Mitsuba.

-No… como Okita Sougo.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡No miento! Yo… siempre estuve pendiente de ti, siempre quise que fueras feliz.

-No mientas.

-No miento… -La mano de Hijikata se posó sobre los cabellos de Okita y los acariciaron levemente.-Después de todo he estado más tiempo contigo que con tu hermana.

-Pero, acabas de reconocer que quieres expiarte por no haber hecho feliz a mi hermana.

-Pero, una cosa y la otra, puede que no tengan mucho que ver. Yo también estuve este mes, pensando muchas cosas y a pesar de que no me perdono los Mitsuba, decidí también, no meterte a ti en mi mundo.

-Ya ves… de nuevo me sacas de todo lado dejándome solo.

-No quiero, que pienses que sólo quiero utilizarte.

-Lo haces.

-No quiero, Sougo… ¿Podríamos darnos una segunda oportunidad?

Hijikata agachó el cuerpo mientras tomando la barbilla con la mano y alzando el rostro y posando sus labios sobre los de Sougo, los dejo un rato ahí. Separándose y sonriendo levemente, volteo su rostro para mirarlo de lado.

-¿Quieres ser feliz conmigo?

Okita sintiendo que su cara ardía se escondió entre sus manos mientras no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-E…Eres un imbécil Hijikata-san.

Sonriendo un poco, sintió que le estaban abrazando. Hijikata-san se había aferrado a Sougo y quedándose ahí un rato, las respiraciones fueron calmando los corazones.

-Pero…-Dijo Sougo después de un rato.-No creas que te voy a dejar de molestar.

-Entonces… ese no serías tú.

Y por fin dándose la oportunidad de ser sincero Okita Sougo entendió que era lo que había hecho que todos se hubiesen ido con Hijitaka Toushiro, un imbécil sin remedio, que era terco y testarudo, que comía comida de perro y aún así, era fiel y entregado a las cosas que amaba. Definitivamente, Hijikata-san, algún día yo te derrotaré.

**BUENO… COMO COSA RARA NO HICE LEMON XD JAJA BUENO EN FIN QUERÍA HACER VER EL LADO PSICOLOGICO DE LA RELACION DE ELLOS DOS… Y SNIFF SNIFF SON TAN HERMOSOS! BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y :D DEJEN COMENTARIOS. BYE BOS~~**


End file.
